What I Want for Us
by Piece of Peace
Summary: Lord Heero and his wife are doomed to strange health conditions. To save them both, Heero must venture into the mysterious Cave of Trials and to find it, he must reluctantly accept the help of two twin angels. HY&RP? You bet!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Hello everyone and thanks for stopping by. This is, just to let you know, is a very strange fic as a few of my others have been... I haven't been very successful as a writer, but for now, I am for the first time so far, proud to announce being near completion of a full, feature-length novel for a fanfic! (Well, kind of. On Microsoft Word, the total length is just over forty-seven pages using font 12, so it's more like a short novel.) I don't know if I'll finish it because I'm still thinking of how I should do the ending. I'll also be updating daily too, so this could potentially be a quick treat. But please enjoy what I've done so far anyways!

Chapter One

Lord Heero walked into the bedroom. There, his wife Lady Lucrezia lay asleep. She had been ill for quite a while now. A longtime in fact. And Heero was worried deeply. The doctors told him they didn't know anything about her illness but yet it wasn't life threatening just so long as she didn't get too physically active. But she would always be tired and weak and he didn't know if she would be able to take this forever… In fact, he didn't want her to be like this forever at all. When he kneeled down to have a closer look at her, she felt his presence and woke up.

"Lucrezia, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you" he said softly.

"Heero, it's alright. I wanted to see you as soon as I could anyway" she told him.

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason really. I just want to see how you are. That's all" she explained. Heero took her hand and placed it in his own.

"Listen. I'm fine. Don't worry about me" Heero began to say. "And I know you will be too. Just hang in there. In fact, if you're feeling better already, maybe you and I can attend the ball at city hall."

"I…I don't think I'm feeling any better Heero. Just go on without me and enjoy yourself. I'll be alright. But Heero… I'm so sorry…" Lucrezia said.

"What do you mean? Why?"

"My… health… it's just that… I think I'm holding you back… I think I don't give you the happiness you deserve…"

Heero gave her hand a little squeeze. "Please… don't say that. You are the woman that I love and nothing can change that. Not even your health. I will always love you." She yawned softly and then she closed her eyes. Heero gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"…I'll always love you too…" she mumbled and fell back to sleep. Heero proceeded to leave their bedroom. He didn't like seeing his wife like this. It pained him that there was nothing he, nor the doctors could do about it. He tried to hide it from her but he was slowly starting to feel depressed over it. He was only home a few times a week now because of it. But what hurt him most of all was what he had become after seeing her sick after a few months. He secretly went to see a fortune teller to see what he should do. After paying the ridiculously high price, the teller told him that he should pray to heaven. But he also warned him of another price. He would be given a curse and it would not be sure if it would be permanent. Foolishly believing him in desperation, Heero actually went out as soon as he could to see the skies above. It was cloudy, rainy, and thunderous. He pleaded the heavens to help him find a cure for Lucrezia's ailment out loud. But nothing happened it seemed.

That was at least until he learned of what he thought to be his curse.

It was in one of several residences Heero secretly owned throughout the city later that night. He would go visit a few of them once every week at night when he felt he had to. It was a secret that he didn't reveal to anyone and hoped Lucrezia would never ever find out. To ever find out that each time he visited a residence, Heero would end up in bed with her.

The moans of a woman sounded throughout the room along with Heero's own as he repeatedly thrust himself into her while they were covered in the bed sheet. As Heero tired, he ended the thrusting with acceleration until he could go on no longer. He got off her and made his place to her side on the bed where she leaned on his chest.

"…My goodness…wonderful as usual, Heero…" she said through recovering gasps. She continued to snuggle herself on him until Heero rose and sat up covering his head in his hands.

Shortly after making his plea, Heero began to have strange feelings. He would grow tired and then feel urges to make love. And if he left his hunger unfed for too long, he would start feeling dizzy and his eyesight became somewhat blurred. And then a gradually growing fatigue that didn't seem to disappear no matter how much rest he got would affect him. He didn't want to have to find out what would happen next if he kept continuing to leave it alone. He had no choice but to… satisfy that hunger. Give in to it. The only best way to keep it secret he thought was to undertake the supporting of mistresses. And with his status and wealth, finding women who were willing to be with him and him alone wasn't too difficult. Even with his choosiness which he had no free will over for physically beautiful ones. And after each time going into bed with one would always leave him with feelings of guilt and regret. Over his commitment to Lucrezia. To think that he would ever sink so low. But he couldn't deny the fact that before feeling so, he would always find enjoyment in the act. But after it was over, it would turn into what it always been resulting in. Guilt and regret.

Heero looked at the moon he saw through the window.

Was this that curse that the fortune teller told him about? The one that he would get after making his plea? But what then? What about Lucrezia's cure?

If Heero ever saw that bastard again, he would surely make him talk. For free. In a few days from now, Heero was expected to attend a ball at the city hall and to show that he had a good, respectful reputation, he wanted to go. And he hoped that when he went, nothing would go wrong.

_To be continued… _

(Please review and/or comment!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Eventually, Heero did return back home soon afterwards to change into proper clothes for the ball that evening when it would happen. He went to see his wife again and said goodbye to her. Although she couldn't afford to be too active, Lucrezia still was able to wander around the estate and go into town. But she didn't want to be seen too ill too much in public. The ball was being hosted by the city mayor, Treize Khushrenada and several other distinguished guests were also attending.

"Heero? Is that you?" a voice said. Heero was pouring himself some champagne and turned around to see a man his age with blonde hair.

"Quatre! How nice it is to see you again! How's Dorothy?"

"Fine. You know, she's been learning horse and swordsmanship. She's very interested" Quatre said. "Is…Lucrezia feeling any better?..." he asked with caution as if afraid he might offend him. Although Quatre was a commoner, he was very wealthy and owned a family business that dealt with real estate and construction.

Heero looked slightly down to the floor. "No Quatre… but really, thanks for asking. If you and Dorothy are staying in town for a little while, you can come to visit."

"Alright, I'll consider it. By the way, if you haven't seen Treize, I think you should. He likes it when the guests come to greet him. He's right down there" Quatre explained pointing just down the flight of stairs to where Treize was standing.

"Alright then. I'll see you around Quatre" he said began walking down the flight of stairs decorated by a fancy red rug. He felt like he was walking down a throne. As he was doing so, something caught his eye. He saw a certain two women walking together to the balcony outside. He didn't know why, but that feeling he had hated ever since he had gotten it began to emerge. _No… not here, not now… I've already just had it… _Although his curse seemed to want to make him want to copulate with new women as time went on, it never happened this soon… since the last time, even though he saw several attractive women attending. Why just them and now? And it was always just one at a time too. Why the exception?

"Heero? Is there something wrong?" Treize asked. He had noticed him standing on the stairway gazing out at something.

"Oh no, nothing Treize. Good evening. I was just thinking about something for a moment. I was just about to see you" Heero said. He offered out his hand for a hand shake which Treize accepted.

"I hope your wife is… feeling well?" he said.

"No… she isn't really. But thanks for your concern. I wish she could've come." Heero looked down at the ball floor where couples were dancing already to the sound of a concert playing in the background briefly.

"Heero, are you sure if you're alright? I think you're almost sweating…"

"Oh… I didn't realize that. It is kind of warm in here…you know with all the light and moving you need to do around here" he tried to say laughing lightly and casually. "Well, I'm glad I got to meet you again Treize. I'll go get some fresh air outside for a little while."

He walked over quickly to the balcony but in a way that it seemed it was a natural way for him to walk. The balcony was a large one and was somewhat like an outdoor hallway. It offered a great view of the night time sky if it was clear with all its stars and bright moon as it was tonight. Heero's eyes scanned the area around him. This balcony was like a hallway with hand railing to the side and the city hall was round in formation on its top floors so he had to walk and look. At last, he saw them leaning by the rail looking at a view of the mountains with stars. There weren't many people around which Heero appreciated and decided he would take advantage of the situation.

"Good evening there. Are you enjoying the view?" he asked.

The two women turned around. They were both wearing very nice dresses and wore some light jewelry. They looked simply splendid for the occasion. But what was most surprising to him was that they were both identical twins but they were distinguishable from their hair. One of them had hair that had been split into two bangs on her forehead with a ponytail formed by a bow at the back. The other had hair that was mostly natural in style with full bangs and hair just hanging down but with a slim, small braid that was formed at each of the edges of her hair on her forehead and tied together at the back. They looked like two strings of small beads. They did however, have the same sand-like color hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, we are thank you" said the woman with the ponytail.

"So, did you come to enjoy a stroll on the balcony as well?" the one with the slender bead-like braids.

"Yes. It's relaxing to get away from the crowd every once and a while and enjoy some peace and quiet when it's nice out. So how about you?" Heero asked them.

"Well, we just came out because there was nothing interesting really inside" the one with the ponytail said.

"So then, did you come to… deliver us from our boredom?" the other asked him. She leaned against the rail with an arm over it.

"If you want."

"For proper introductions' sake, my name is Selena" said the one with the ponytail.

"And I'm Relena. As you probably already know, we're both twin sisters" the one with the beaded braids said. "And you are…"

"My name is Heero. I'm a lord who can be bored with these fancy occasions sometimes you know just like anyone else."

"A lord you say?" Selena asked impressed, her eyes shining with a bit of interest. "You probably have splendid estates and fine residences?"

"Well, I don't know about splendid or fine, but perhaps I can show you something. As a matter of fact, I have a nice, little house not too far from here. I don't mind having guests over. Would you care to stop by?"

The two looked at each other with a flattered smile along with a giggle.

"Of course, we'd be honored to" Relena told him.

And so together they went. Heero apologized that they couldn't take a carriage and said it wasn't really necessary anyway. His house was just a few blocks away. Away from city hall, the streets and neighborhoods were quiet and there wasn't much activity happening.

"I'm sorry about all this. But this think of this as a slightly extended stroll" Heero tried to explain coolly. He was holding arms with both Selena and Relena at his side. But they didn't seem to mind the inconvenience.

As they continued, two men dressed in dark clothes and caps came out of any alley brandishing knives at Heero and his new acquaintances.

"Alright, you filthy rich playboy! Quick, hand me all your cash!" said one of them.

"And I want all that jewelry you got too!" he said to the two twin sisters. Selena and Relena remained calm and looked at Heero to handle things. He too was calm as well.

"I suggest we all forget about this and go on with our business" he said flatly to the two robbers.

"Yeah! After I get your money!" he said. The robber lunged forward toward Heero aiming to stab him in the stomach. Heero took a step forward and waited until the man came close enough and grabbed the arm with the knife by the wrist. He twisted it.

"Arrrggghhhh!" writhed the robber in pain. The knife dropped to the ground, and when it did, Heero punched him to the side in the cheek and he fell down to the ground unconscious.

The other stood there preparing for Heero to come.

"It's not too late to forget about my offer" Heero said nonchalantly his eyes fixed on his target.

But he didn't listen and came charging at him anyway. Heero responded with a single, jabbing, upwards kick. He too, like his fellow robber fell down knocked out and possibly with an injured nose.

"I hope they didn't ruin our evening too much" he said to Selena and Relena positioning his arms so they could resume holding each of them with one of theirs. They did so, drawn by his efficient handling of the situation.

"That was very noble of you to save us like that" Relena said and gently placed her head on Heero's shoulder.

"You're a man of pleasant surprises Heero" Selena said and moved Heero's arm so that it was now placed around her and hers around him. He pulled them a bit closer to him and held them a little tighter. He was glad he kept a residence of some sort around here. His hunger had just grown slightly.

_To be continued… _

(Author's notes: Btw, Relena here is supposed to look like how she normally does in the series and 'Selena' is supposed to look like how Relena looks when she appears in Endless Waltz. Just wanted to let you know because I'm not very good at describing hair.)

(Please review and/or comment!)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They finally reached the small house. It didn't have the grandness of a mansion or a residence, but the place was very comfortable nonetheless. Like a very large and luxurious hotel room but nothing more than that. Everywhere, it was almost completely dark in the house except for one room. Upstairs in the bedroom of course where three large jasmine-scented candles were lit, one on a small dresser right in front of the great, king-sized bed and two more lit on both of the bedside tables near it. It was enough to provide most of the room with a dim, faint golden orange light.

Wrapped in the thin, silk blanket, Heero and Selena tossed and turned and rolled on the bed all over the plentiful space the bed gave them. They held on to each other with their arms and legs and released and let out their uncontained groans and moans of pleasure. They had been doing it for a little while now but could not continue forever. It ended with Heero on top like he intended. As usual, he felt the pang of emotion inside him but it didn't seem to make him want to stop. He still needed more. Getting off Selena and out of the blanket, he turned to look over at his other guest, sitting on a chair by a table. Relena had been sitting there waiting patiently as she observed collectedly. The look Heero gave her indicated that it was her turn so she came forward. Like her sister before her, Heero quickly but gently removed her dress as it fell to the floor and next it was off with her bra while leaving on the sparkling earrings and jet-jeweled silver chain necklace ending at the base of her neck. The two of them had beautifully well-shaped bodies. She then proceeded to get on the bed and there, Heero removed her panties. As they both sat up, Relena was the one on the upper position and wrapped her legs around him and held hands then began repeated exertions into him. After doing it for some time, she then finished by hanging her hands on to Heero's neck as she slowly lowered herself until she reached the surface of the silk of the bed and then rose back up leaning her chin over his shoulder for momentary rest before going again. Through it all, Heero recovered from his time with Selena and positioned them down on the bed with him on top of her. He was ready to thrust.

Wearing a bathrobe, Heero sat down on a chair on the deck outside. In his hand, he held a cup with wine in it. He had drunk a few cups already as he held his head with his hand leaning on the armrest. It was also covering his eyes.

"Are you really done yet? Come back to bed Heero."

He turned around behind him and saw the twins covered in the silk blanket sitting and leaning against the rails of the bedframe behind them. With their sparkling necklaces and earrings, he felt like craving for them. The three candles were still well lit and burning and the scent of jasmine spread to the small outdoor deck. He was now taking the time to feel bad about himself for doing was he had just been some minutes ago. It had taken him every bit of will he could muster to stop himself but was finding it difficult to keep it that way. Most strange. He felt an extremely attractive, alluring ambiance of physical desire that he couldn't ignore from those two. He felt it somewhat while at the ball and now that he was so close to them, he felt that pull much stronger now. What was this? He never felt this much before.

"… Leave me alone… " he mumbled.

But he just simply couldn't take it anymore. Heero got up from the chair and in one final sip, drank the rest of the wine in the cup. He saw that dark gray clouds had been starting to gather. A drizzle had formed a little after he got outside and was now falling a bit harder. Then a mildly loud bolt of thunder made itself heard. Now lots of rain came pouring down. He stepped back into the bedroom and closed the double door and dropped the shades down, now once again leaving the candles as the only source of light in the room. He untied the robe and let it drop and walked quickly back to the bed with eyes piercing like a predator about to attack his helpless prey.

The candle on the dresser had been blown out. The rain continued to pour down hard. The three's activities were now reduced to staying for most part in a somewhat same position now after a good further while after Heero got back in the bedroom. Here, he was basked with silk all around him and twin women who were sharing him very well between them with one on each of his sides.

Relena leaned on Heero's shoulder making soft kisses on him where she could whereas her sister was kissing him passionately in the lips.

"…Goodness…that was indeed quite an appetite you had you know…" Selena said as the broke the kiss remembering the time the three shared together up until a few minutes ago which began when Heero got back in bed. Relena placed a hand on his cheek and turned his head over so that he was facing her. She placed her tongue inside his mouth gently making contact with all over his which Heero returned. When that was over, he placed his face in front of her chest and began to suckle her breast. Relena welcomed it which she did by embracing his head planting her hand deeply into his hair.

"…Yes… it's taking much to satisfy you, isn't it Heero?" Relena asked him.

'Normally not this much' he answered the question mentally and after another minute or two, he went to taste her other breast.

"You know nothing of it" Heero said when he finished. They were nice breasts. Just the right size and shape being relatively round with a size nearly that of an orange each. Getting on top of her as she lay on the bed, Heero went to suckle Selena's too. Her hand went to his hair and stroked it. But Relena wasn't done yet. She leaned herself on Heero's back with her head on his left shoulder from her view. She kissed it and then soon, kisses became gentle, soft bites. She slowly made her way up to the side of his neck with a series of them all the way to his ear which wasn't spared either. Relena took extra care with the ear but still let Heero feel her teeth touch it. After biting it all over, she put her mouth all over it.

Heero never ever let any of his mistresses get this close to him as these two were. Once he extracted all the pleasure he needed, he was already done. But why them? Heero didn't know. He proceeded to the next and last breast. He was making sure to nourish himself with as much nectar from it as possible. As Relena finished nibbling at and licking his ear, she whispered into it: "No, Heero. We know all about you. We know you… very well." When Heero was finished sucking from Selena, he laid back down. The two women did the same, taking the most comfortable position they could find on him. He even covered his arm over each of them.

Heero finally felt mostly sedate now from getting all the satisfaction he needed from them. But the questions were still in mind: Why did he develop an urge to have his hunger satisfied when he already made sure to earlier? It also had always been with only one woman at a time.

"What do you mean you now all about me very well?" he asked finally.

"You own a large estate" Selena said.

"You were one of the very best at your fencing class" Relena then said.

"You've been cursed with lust for love making."

"Your several mistresses only bring you agony, yet you seek more over time."

"You're worried greatly over your wife's health."

"You believed every word that fortune teller told you."

Heero couldn't believe the perfect accuracy of their statements. Shocked, he rose up from bed.

"…How..did you…Who are you?!"

"We're angels from the skies above" Selena explained.

"And we heard your prayers" added Relena.

"You lie…"

"No, it's no lie. We know all there is to know about you. How else could we know?" Relena said. Selena then snapped her fingers and then all the noise the rain was making disappeared.

Heero was convinced now.

"Why haven't you answered my plea, then?!"

"That's because you had to fulfill you part of the deal."

"I made no deal."

"Well, we made it for you. Beggars can't be choosers. We placed this curse on you so that you could prove your willingness to do what needs to be done in exchange for our help."

Heero's eyes hardened. "…You…how dare you…" The uttered words came out as a restrained growl. But the two sisters placed a hand on his bare shoulders and arms trying to provide comfort.

"We arranged for you to meet us. Since you've been so committed, we thought it was time to finally see you in person. And help you" Relena explained.

"But first we… wanted to give you a little test so here we are. And I must say… you performed better than we were expecting…" Selena said to him up close. She was holding him in her arms and leaned her chin over his shoulder. But Heero could only feel anger and it was slowly boiling. "Heero… please listen. We can help you. Everything is alright, there's no need to worry. We'll all talk about it more in the morning. Now… sleep" she said. Heero, as if being lulled, reluctantly but easily allowed Relena and Selena to put him back in sleeping position. They blew out the remaining lit candles on the bedside tables and then nestled themselves on him.

_To be continued… _

(Please review and/or comment!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Heero woke up. He carefully looked around him. He saw the three blown out candles, how two different sets of both lingerie and two different dresses along with his own clothes were littered on the floor below. Most important of all, he saw how Selena and Relena were asleep peacefully right beside him. He quickly thought back to the events of last night. Another awful memory. How could he just let things go so far? But then he suddenly remembered one thing: it was them who had given him his curse. He wanted answers.

"Up already? There's no need to rush your day…" Relena said sleepily as she placed a hand on his arm and tried to pull him back down but he took it off.

"I want answers" he said.

"Patience. All in good time…" she continued.

"I want them. Now."

Then Selena woke up although indolently. She lifted her body up but still leaned on the bed. Relena followed in a similar fashion.

"Alright. Ask" she said.

"How do I rid Lucrezia of her illness?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself if you succeed in getting passed the Cave of Trials" she said.

"Where?"

"The Cave of Trials. It's hidden somewhere out in the mountains. We can lead you there" Relena went on to say.

"What do I do there?"

"We cannot say. It all depends on you" she said further.

"What do you mean?" Heero asked. He was annoyed by the answer not being clear.

"Any who find the way and enter have different trials. No one knows what it can be. Only after you go in."

"And how do I get rid of this curse?"

"Is that what you really want Heero?" Selena asked him.

"Yes" he said without a doubt.

"Then you'll have to make that as one of your wishes in the Cave upon success. There's nothing we can do about it."

He hid his disappointment and anger.

"What is on our itinerary?" he asked hoping to distract himself from his feelings.

"First we take the train to the sea, and then by boat we travel to an island and then a forest and from there, we go up the mountain ourselves. I think that would be the best way."

Heero got off the bed and scavenged the floor around the bed looking for each article of his clothing. He put them on and tried to make sure he didn't look too messy or rushed. "We leave for this cave as soon as possible. I'll expect you to be waiting here for me when I get back."

Heero returned home to see his wife. He wanted to let her know he would be away for a few days before coming back. He found her at the garden helping to water plants and flowers even though there were servants to do it. It was something she often did in her spare time as a hobby.

"Lucrezia, good morning" he said.

"Heero? Welcome back. How was the ball yesterday night?"

"It was alright. I hear Dorothy's learning to ride horses and to wield the blade according to Quatre. Interesting isn't it?"

"Yes, it sure is" Lucrezia said.

"By the way dear… I just wanted to tell you I wanted to go away for a few days to the mountains and I'll be back in a few days. I don't know exactly how long I'll be. Maybe a week."

"Oh? Well alright. Why are you going? Is it with friends?" she asked him.

"…Uh… I was invited by a few acquaintances I met yesterday night to… to join them on a hike and some hunting over at the mountains. Would it be alright?"

"Of course, Heero."

"Now listen, I'll be back soon. Don't overwork yourself ok?" He kissed on her head. He went back inside to take a bath and then got dressed in fresh clothes before leaving again.

When Heero returned to that little house, he found the two sisters waiting near the front door from the inside. They were dressed already in new, everyday clothes unlike the fancy kind from last night. They were things like heeled shoes, long skirts, and short-sleeved blouses. And Heero had to admit they had an interesting, sophisticated sense of fashion.

"I bought three tickets for the train already. Are you ready to go?" he said to them.

"We are if you are" Relena answered.

"Good. Come on, the train leaves in about an hour."

The three of them sat together on the train compartment. Relena and Selena sat next to each other on the same row while Heero sat just from across them. He was looking out the window.

"I thought you would've been able to afford higher class than this" Selena said politely expressing her unexpectation for sitting on a metal tin chair. Although the compartment wasn't dirty, it seemed unrefined and dull in design. Very plain and not to mention how it was somewhat crowded with people.

"Is there anything else I need to know about what we're doing?" Heero asked instead of replying to the question. He thought it was best to take the cheapest travel because he was expecting this journey to be one of great importance under the greatest shroud of secrecy from other people. That way, it would seem like he was never there and no one would know what he was doing.

"Well, if anything, I should tell you… the power of the Cave already knows you're on your way there. It's trying to make it a bit of a challenge for you. Your curse will have to happen a bit sooner than usual between making love until the next time. But don't worry, it's not too much I assure you" Selena explained but Heero acted as if he wasn't paying attention.

"I don't think there's going to be much for us here. We'll be around Heero" Relena said as she and her sister got up and went to exit the compartment to the next one up. "But remember Heero… if you don't have anyone to help in your time of need… you can come find us…" she advised him. They left.

Alone now, Heero took some time to think. But watching the scenery outside the window from a moving train made him feel tired so he decided to take a little nap.

Heero woke up feeling a slight headache. The world around him was slightly blurred and then it would become clear and normal again through his vision. It was like he was a bit drunk somehow. He looked outside the window and saw it was night time. Had he really slept that long? But now wasn't the time to think about that. For him to be like this meant that he had been leaving his hunger unattended to for some time in his sleep. He then remembered what they were just telling him before they left.

He had to find them.

He left the compartment he was in and went into the one where he saw them headed. He was sure to scan each seat or place for them. They weren't there. So he went into the next one and then next one after that. He saw after reaching one of the compartments, conditions were slightly more comfortable. There were fewer people and nicer furniture as well as few employees providing service. But as he took the time to check everyone he saw, he only felt his condition worsen a bit more. Then finally, he got to the last compartment for passengers. This one was the first class section. But they still were nowhere to be found. He began to worry. Where were they? All there were left were the quarters compartments. He went straight back to where he woke up and went into the compartment behind where the first set of quarters were found. In the first were the most luxurious rooms and then followed by somewhat less luxurious than that and then finally at the back were the plain, basic rooms. He went into their assigned one. At last, there Relena and Selena were sitting down on one of the beds.

"Listen… I think its time…" he said to them panting slowly. He had been spending the last thirty minutes or so searching for them and as he did, his hunger only had more time to grow.

"I can see that now Heero. We were just waiting for you." They both stood up and then Heero reached for Relena's hand but she took it off.

"I beg your pardon but not here" she said with a disapproving tone.

"…What?..."

Relena and Selena took a glance around the quarters with their heads positioned slightly upwards. They saw two pairs of bunker beds. And each bed only had room for just little more for than one person and made from something such as cotton or linen or wool.

"You'll have to provide us with something more comfortable than what you have here."

"…But… but… I…" Heero said growing weaker and urge being boosted. He tried to keep his balance but slowly was brought to kneel and then finally unconsciousness. As he descended, he looked up to the sisters hoping they would have a change of heart but they only looked at him expecting him to be stronger than that. After he was down on the floor, Relena and Selena looked at each other. They came into an agreement.

They carried him on their shoulders making their way back up to the first-class quarters. They knew that along the way, there was an empty room which they could use there.

"Our friend here isn't feeling well and we need a room that can give us more space than ours so we can operate on him. May we have the key to that one just down there?" Selena said asking an employee.

"Right, of course. Wait here" he agreed and hurried to get the key. When he returned, he handed it to them. They opened the door.

Inside was much nicer than the room they were given because Heero bought third-class tickets. The room wasn't luxurious but it would have to do since it was only on a train. There was a fair-sized bed made from somewhat more elegant fabric at least, but with Heero unawake, it was useless. Instead, they placed him on the armchair.

Selena closed the door and locked it. Relena undid Heero's zipper and sat on him and then lifted her skirt. For now, she would only do the minimum she had to in order to keep him alive. But with the Cave's omniscience knowing Heero started his journey, it used its power to make his hunger happen sooner than it usually did. Even if she was going to do the bare minimum, she would still need Selena to take her place.

Because the cave made his curse stronger as well so it would take more than just her.

_To be continued… _

(Please review and/or comment!)


End file.
